


Cursed Land

by diasthedeathknight



Series: Destiny 2 - Fireteam of Idiots [11]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crimson Days (Destiny), Drei being done with Sal's shit, M/M, Memories, Nightmares, Rage, Saint taking care of Drei afterwards, Sal is an idiot, Smut, breaking rules of the Vanguard, demonstration of light powers, fighting inside the tower, investigating in Dreis past, pining your Warlock against a wall to shut him up, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: Since Drei visited the Dreaming City and one of the Corsairs called him 'General Cerasqué' he has nightmares about his first death. Upon having enough of those nightmares he decides to break the one rule he never wanted to break and start investigating in his own past. And since Saint won't let him do this alone he accompanies his husband along on this investigation which starts right were it all begun. The Dreaming City.
Relationships: Male Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Series: Destiny 2 - Fireteam of Idiots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529591
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Small spark to start the flame

“Careful they are firing back!”, he could hear the warning over the coms, evading one of the missiles that one of the Hive ships fired at him, it crashed into the dark hull of one of the other ships behind him, piercing through the hull and blowing the entire ship up. He smiled and then flew over a wreckage of a blown up Awoken fighter, pain flaring up in his chest as he looked down and saw the charred corpse floating dead in space.

“Queen Mara we need to retreat they are powering their weapons!”, he could hear someones voice over the coms and as he turned his head up he could see the large ship glowing with some white magic. Fear coiled up in his chest and he clenched his jaw shut, golden eyes narrowing down as he prepared for impact.

Then the large ship fired, a white dome spreading further and further out from it.

“Fall back!”, he ordered his small troop but it was too late, they were to close to the large ship and the blast caught them, blowing up their ships.

Heat engulfed him and his skin got burned, but the fire didn't hurt him, the lack of oxygen and the empty void of space however did. He gasped for air, tried to breathe, to get Oxygen in his system. His scream was silent as he felt like he as bursting into tiny pieces and then everything went black.

Gasping Drei's eyes opened up quickly and he inhaled deep, shivering from the nightmare that now followed him since he heard about his own death while running around in that blasted Sundial.

Whimpering softly he turned onto his side and curled up on himself, grasping the sheets harder, light pulsating through his body as he felt the fear rising up in his body like a tidal wave about to come crashing down.

Suddenly cold hands gently grasped his own, he was pulled to a much bigger stronger body and metal lips gently nibbled on the mark on his neck, a gentle purr vibrated in the strong chest of the Titan as he was being held by his husband.

“Shhhh, I am here my sunlight, nothing can hurt you”, the Exo gently whispered against the hot skin of the Warlock, who had out of pure instinct, summoned his Dawnblade. Wings made out of burning Sollight were spread out from his back and Drei whined low before the sword vanished and he wrapped his arms around Saint's upper body, hiding his face in his neck as tears gathered in his eyes.

“You are safe my beloved Sunlight”

“S-Saint...I...D-Dome...”, was everything that Drei was able to get out but it was more then enough for the other to understand. When Drei was in moments of great distress he sometimes needed a Ward of Dawn around him to calm himself down. And Saint was more than happy to help him out with that.

Voidlight poured out of his chest, flowed like water over his arms and gathered in his hands, with a simple gesture he formed a rather small Ward of Dawn around their bed and he could feel how Drei relaxed in his arms, how his muscles lost their hardness and went back to their relaxed state they were before.

“Thank you...”, Drei whispered in Saints neck and the Titan let out a soft purr.

“Anything for my little Sunlight”, Saint placed gentle kiss on Drei's mark and he could feel how the Warlock tensed a bit up from the unexpected soft gesture.

“Want to talk about it?”, the Exo then asks him and Drei let out a deep sigh.

“I....have visions about my first death...not as Guardian but as...as Awoken. I...keep reliving those final moments...”, Drei whispered and Saint nods, pulling Drei closer to his warm body.

“I understand that something like that can be terrifying”, Saint replies in a gentle tone and Drei can only nod as answer.

“But what do you want to do about it? The Vanguard has forbidden that you investigate your past. No Guardian is allowed to do that”, the Exo continues onward and Drei lets out a sigh.

“I...I think I have to break that rule Saint”, Drei whispers, the thought alone weighs heavy in his chest and heart but if he wants those nightmares to stop he has to find out who he was before he died.

“What? And how do you want to do that? Just run around the Dreaming City until you stumble upon someone who knew you before you died? No, this is nothing you should do. The Past is the Past. Besides if the Vanguard finds out that you've been sniffing around in your past, they might-”

“I don't care. I just....I want this nightmares to finally stop, Saint! I have lost track of how often those nightmares happen, but I know that they have started since I stepped into the Dreaming City. Since...one of the Corsairs spoke to me and called me... General Cerasqué and...I know paths in the Dreaming City that no one else does! Saint I...I have to do this...please just...let me do this...”, at the end of his little speech the Warlock was in tears.

Saint sighed deep and then looked into Drei's eyes.

“Only if you allow me to accompany you”, he then said and Drei blinked.

“B-But you have...!”

“The Trials can wait. You are more important my sunlight. And if this brings you closure...I'll happily help you even if it means walking around in that cursed City”, Saint said with a tone that he only used to shut someone up.

Drei looked at him and then only said: “You know that that tone doesn't work on-”

He gasped surprised as Saint pushed him down into the mattress, hands pinning him down as the Titan sat on top of him, purple optics flaring up with light.

“Don't push your luck, Guardian. I will only accompany you to keep you safe and to keep you away from doing stupid things. And because I want to be with you when you find out who you were before this”

Drei gulped and then was only able to nod.

Saint chuckled and then raised an eyebrow as he could feel something poking softly against his ass.

“Are you...?”

“It's your fault for using that specific tone and voice!”, Drei tried to defend himself but Saint only laughed.

“Here I am, giving you a small speech and you get aroused from that?”

“N-Not only the speech...I...Saint you fucking know my kinks!”

Chuckling the Titan leans down to his husband until their faces are hovering over each others, optics stare down into golden glowing eyes and golden glowing eyes stare back into purple optics.

“Yes I do. But let me at least have this small moment before we depart and you might be changed forever”, the Titan says with a voice so heavy one would think he carries the entire world on his shoulders.

“Saint...I will still love you”, Drei tells his husband and Saint smiles before he nods.

“Good. Now who do you want to take with you? We need a full fireteam or else it looks suspicious”

“Nassiz. Sal would chain me down to the bed if he knew about this. Nassiz would probably just shrug and then get his stuff ready”, Drei answers and Saint nods.

“We'll take your ship, Nassiz can take his own ship or use a Skiff from his mate”

“I think he doesn't want to be with us on a ship for the entire time it takes to travel to the Dreaming City”, Drei tells the Exo, who lets out a laugh and then places a soft kiss on his soft lips.

“Yes he does not want to be with us. Especially when I'm doing this to you”

Drei gasped for air and let out a soft needy moan as Saint pushed a knee between his legs and firmly pressed it against his groin.

“This once I'll allow you to make those noises”, Saint tells him and Drei shivers, his entire body heats up with anticipation and he grinds against Saints knee, wanting more friction against his hard dick.

“But it will still go in my pace, Guardian”, the Titan growls and Drei shivers again as he can feel the excitement rush through his body mixed with lust and the undying love for his husband.


	2. Meeting a new face

“Okay so where do we even start?”, Nassiz asks and jumps down from one of the blue crystals that were scattered around the landscape of the Dreaming City.

Drei takes in a deep breath and then looks over to Saint, who looks around the Dreaming City, silent for once, then the Titan turns to Drei and he can hear the smile in his voice as Saint says: “This City looks beautiful! Such a disgrace that it goes through the same cycle each month”

“Yeah...some Guardians are assisting Petra to end this cycle but so far there wasn't a conclusion to it”, Drei answers and lets out a soft sigh, looking down onto the green grass underneath his feet. Did he maybe walk those same grounds as a child?

“More visions?”, Saint asks soft, but Drei shakes his head.

“No just...I ask myself if...well...if I was walking those same grounds as a child”, he said and Nassiz nods, then he walks over to both of them and suggests: “Maybe we try and find a Corsair and then ask them what they know about a certain...General Cerasqué was it, yeah?”

Drei nods and then takes a deep breath.

“Yeah, that seems to be a good idea. Let's go!”, he smiles and then simply starts walking, legs automatically moving his towards a small entrance to a cavern that then opens up into a big cavern with multiple natural geodes of blue or purple crystal.

“Wow...did you know this was here?”, Saint asks his husband, but Drei just shakes his head.

“N-No...! My body just moved on its own...!”, Drei sounded terrified and Nassiz kneeled down, looking at some of the traces left in the crystal.

“There was a camp set up here. Based upon the marks left behind it seems like a regular camping site. With the small entrance, it is perfect for a small hidden hideout. But why was it abandoned then?”

“Maybe because of that”, Saint pointed towards the back of the cave that had been blown away, exposing it to the outside.

“Oh, yeah. But that...didn't occur naturally. If you look here, there are traces of smoke left on the crystal. This was blown up to enter the cave complex with force”, Nassiz said, looking over the crystals that covered the walls.

“So...someone blew this open?”, Drei asked, looking around the cave. Nassiz nodded and then summoned his Ghost.

“Vrex make some scans of the surroundings, anything that can help us piece together what happened here”

“That is not a good idea to do”

All of them jolted and Drei even jumped behind Saint, solar energy exploding and forming into wings as he hold his Dawnblade in his hands, staring at the Corsair that leaned against the stone wall, the blue glowing eyes of the mask unwavering.

“This campsite was used by people who wanted to assassinate Mara Sov and end her leadership over the Awoken to reform the entire system on how they were ruled”

“And you are telling us that why?”, Saint asked, hand gently placed on Drei's to gently lower the Dawnblade aimed at the Corsair.

The woman pointed to Drei and said: “Because he nearly lost his head in the process and was enlisted as General in the army to help out on the Attack of the Dreadnaught. I was able to sneak away when they blew up this whole...thing he build up. I would recognize that voice everywhere. Corsair Melisa, at your service”

Drei flinched, the name felt so...familiar and yet so distant.

“I see, the Darkness in you has become more and disturbed the amnesia the Light has placed upon you”, Melisa stepped closer to Drei, who just stared at her and then muttered: “How...do you know me?”

“I was the second in command of this little resistance cell until someone snitched us to the Queen and we were all hunt down. I'm still waiting for some of the Awoken to wake up and realize what Mara has done. She doesn't deserve to be a queen or to even lead the people anymore. She indoctrinated every last one of us to be at her heel when she calls and to never question anything she does because she is the all-knowing Queen that everyone should love. The Awoken of the Reef are nothing more than lapdogs”

“Careful what you're saying”, Nassiz said and then lifted up his hands as the gaze of Melisa snapped towards him.

“I'm just concerned that maybe someone hears you talking like this and well...decides to snatch you up and...kill you. That the mission Drei went on was basically a glorified execution mission we now know. But then for him to come back as a Guardian with no memories? How is that going to be handled?”, Nassiz asks and then looks towards Drei.

“That also explains why you were seething with hatred when you learned that Mara was still alive, wasn't it? Because you still...had that hatred in you for her and everything she stood for”, Nassiz continues to say and Drei shakes, the sol wings fade away and Saint catches his husband, as Drei nearly collapses.

“I...lead a resistance?”, came the weak voice from underneath the helmet and Saint held his beloved in a strong firm grip.

“That would also explain why you are such a good fireteam leader!”, Nassiz says, now with a more optimistic tone in his voice.

“I...had a resistance...”, Drei whispered and his voice broke, then he just collapsed in Saint's arms.

The Titan yelled out both in surprise and concern. Then he removed Drei's helmet, removing his gloves to feel for a pulse, breathing relieved when he found a very weak one. Then he turned around and growled at Melisa: “I want answers. How did you find us and why should we trust you?”

He gently placed down Drei on to the floor and then went through his inventory, pulling up a few things like a set of blankets and something stored inside a silver-colored thermos flask, probably Drei's favorite tea.

“I will tell you that, but not here where the walls have ears”, she said and then looked around, before gesturing them to follow her.

Saint gave a grunt before he gently lifted up Drei, the blanket wrapped around the body of the unconscious Warlock, looking at Nassiz.

“If she does anything funny I will put her down”, he growled and Nassiz nods.

“I'll keep ready just in case she's leading us into a trap”, the Hunter said and Saint could feel the Void energy that burned brightly inside Nassiz.


	3. Some small glimpses in the past

Melisa leads them to a set of caves that was just outside the area were Drei first landed back when he was on the avenge crusade against the Barons. Nothing had changed that much, not that it would matter as the curse would just reset it over and over again.

The beach still looked beautiful and Nassiz looked around in awe, whispering to Saint: “You know I really forgot how beautiful it is here”

Saint, who was carrying his husband, only nodded and focused on Melisa, who disappeared in a cave and he shouted out in concern when he was faced with a wall.

“What sorcery is this?”, he asked and then the Corsair's head poked through the wall.

“Oh, I am sorry, you need to drink a Queensfoil Tincture to be able to see through this wall here. We are using it as a defensive mechanism against intruders and so far it has been working very great. Even kept those Guardians at bay that were poking around here a bit earlier this week”, she explained to them and Saint sounded confused as he asked: “What...is this Queensfoil Tincture you speak off?”

Nassiz though was already rummaging through the many bags he had on his belt and then pulled out two slender vials that were filled with a dark shimmering liquid.

“That is a Queensfoil Tincture”, he told Saint and then gave him one of the vials, his helmet disappeared in a flash and he then toasted in a mocking gesture to the Titan before downing it, his optics flared up and his face distorted in disgust at the taste of the liquid.

“Urgh...I always forget how...bitter it tastes”, the Exo mutters and Saint simply downed his Vial in one chug, not even flinching at the taste.

“I like the taste”, he then simply stated and Nassiz huffed.

“Of course you do. Drei always makes this very funny face when he drinks one of those. He also calls them 'Awoken Drugs' and has one time hypothesized that there might be a Black Market for that stuff since it just shows up every were. And it also gets spoiled very quickly and then turns very sour in taste. Like you bite into a lemon”

“I never had a lemon before”, Saint states, and Nassiz looks surprised at him.

“Okay when we are back in the City I will search you some lemons and you can bite into them!”, the Hunter exclaims and Saint only shrugs before he repositions his hands on Drei, holding him in a more secure grip.

Looking back to the wall they both could now see that Melisa was actually standing in an archway and not facing through a wall as they thought earlier.

“You are all set?”, Melisa asks them and Nassiz simply replies with a nod.

“Let's just hope that our light doesn't purge the effect of the Tincture that quickly. I really do not want to drink another one of those if I can avoid it”, he mutters and Saint lets out an amused laugh.

“Do you have a weak stomach?”, he teases the Nightstalker, and Nassiz lets out a sigh.

“No I have a strong stomach, thank you for your concern though, Saint. Very much appreciated”, he replies sarcastically and then follows Melisa into the cavern.

“So...how was Drei like as a leader for the resistance?”, Nassiz asks her and walks over to one of the blankets that are tossed on the ground, together with an empty sleeping bag. Clearly, more people are inhabiting this set of caves as there is more than one sleeping bag unless Melisa had some strange kink for sleeping bags, which Nassiz would not judge her for, he had encountered people with far more stranger kinks before.

“He was...mostly quiet to be honest. Only got loud when he had to say something or would give one of his speeches. And he could rally up everyone. His words just...reached you on a level no one ever thought that words could reach you there. He...knew what he was doing too. He knew the risks that were involved, but he didn't care. He fought for the freedom of the people, against the Queen and her oppression as well as her web of lies that she had spun around herself. He said that you have to work hard to earn yourself something and to not wish it from some strange creature. That Mara should've slain Riven the moment Uldren brought her the Ahamkara. And he was very lethal with a sniper. You could give him any sniper and he would still beat you. Even with once that was barely functioning. There was a bet once going on, that Drei could land a shot with a sniperrifle that was basically just trash. He hit that shot and everyone who had placed their bet against him had to pay up”, she had a very fond smile on her face and Nassiz tilted his head.

“Now don't tell me you two were together”, he said and Melisa chuckled softly, waving her hand dismissive.

“No, no. I had a crush on him, but that quickly turned into a deep friendship. We...had each other's backs. And...I just feel like such a coward for running and hiding and saving my own skin while the entire resistance got...enrolled into military positions and just...send out on that suicide mission. We all knew that it was pointless to fight against Oryx and his fleet. And yet the Queen still demanded for people to go and threw themselves at the Hive. She doesn't care for her people. If she would she would've shown that she was still alive after the assault on the Dreadnaught. But instead, she chooses to hide like a coward. Her people needed her and she was just gone and not here. Also now she is absent, not present, not helping us out to take on this curse. We are basically on our own”, Melisa clearly felt some remorse about her actions in the past but she was still holding a large portion of respect for Drei and his messages.

Saint had Drei propped up in his lap, gently holding the unconscious body of the Awoken in his arms, watching his body for any changes in the slow deep breathing pattern.

Drei's Ghost, Geist, was hovering over his Guardian and scanning his vitals, then the small drone spun it's shell and delivered a small amount of light into Drei's body.

The Warlock gasped for air, his eyes glowing bright with the solar light that coursed through him as he opened them.

“It is okay my sunlight, I am here”, Saint softly whispered into Drei's ear and held tightly onto the Warlock, void energy pooling over Drei's body like a second blanket.

With the soft hum of Saint's void energy, the Awoken calmed down rather quickly and was able to take in his surroundings. A bit confused he looked up at Saint and then asked him: “Why...are you smelling like Queensfoil Tincture?”

“We had to drink some to get in here”, Saint explains to him in a soft tone and Drei's face conveys a nature of disgust towards those vials. Probably because of their taste.

“You don't like their taste?”, Saint asks him and Drei mutters underneath his breath: “I once drunk one that was spoiled. Still had the effect that it was intended to have but...it tasted so weird. Like I was biting into a lemon and then downing some beer mixed with just...this terrible sweet taste. That is why I told Sal and Nassiz to only keep five of those in their inventory at any time”

“He literally scolded me for having 8 in my inventory!”, Nassiz says and Drei looks at the Hunter before saying: “Oh you shut up, you can turn off your taste buds, but I can not. And having a maximum of those things with us makes it a bit easier to keep track of them”

“That is a valid argument, though we still could just make it ourselves. You said you knew the recipe for them”, Nassiz folds his arms across his chest and Drei sighs deep.

“I said I would know it if I could analyze the liquid. But since it dissolves so quickly when you open the vial I can not make out the components”, Drei shoots back and Nassiz lets out an amused chuckle.

“I'm just messing with you, you know that, Drei”

The Warlock cuddles deeper into his husband and lets out a low soft-hearted growl that has no real bite to it since he could never be angry at Nassiz for long. For that, he just likes to Hunter too much.

“You two are bickering like he and me used to do”, Melisa chimes in, who was just silently listening to the Hunter and the Warlock bickering like they always did when it came to certain things.

“So...what was it you were going to tell us before my world went black?”, Drei asked her and Saint let out a grunt, poking his husband in the side.

“I know that you are currently pushing things away, Drei. But you have to deal with them, sooner or later. Don't bury them, they will come back to haunt you”, the Titan warns him as he knows exactly what that tone and that question were trying to hide and achieve. Distraction.

Melisa lets out a rather amused laugh and then sits down on one of the sleeping bags.

“He hasn't changed in that matter”, she says and then gently undoes her helmet. Bright pink hair falls down in her face and silver eyes look at all three of them. A large scar runs over her left eye and she is missing one of her teeth, but she smiles at them with the innocence of a child, hiding the veteran that she is underneath that smile.

Drei can't help but feel a familiar feeling of...safety rise up as soon as he saw her smile that way. He doesn't know why but it just...makes him feel safe and secure.

“You and I were like siblings, Drei”, Melisa said with a soft voice and then looked at Saint with a rather amused smirk.

“And I always thought you would end up with someone like him”

“Was I...that predictable in my taste in men?”, Drei asks her and Melisa laughs amused.

“You were clearly always flirting a bit with Kenjiro, that is for sure. He and I are also the only ones left of the original resistance. Everyone else...died in the attack on the Dreadnaught. I highly suspect that Mara planned it that way. To get rid of us so she could play her little game and just continue to lead the Awoken”, Melisa sneered in disgust and then looked to Drei.

“When this curse gets broken...will you help us to kill Mara?”


	4. Rediscovery of a few things

“I...”, Drei could feel his voice cracking with the heavy weight that he now felt placed upon him. This was more than just leading a fireteam. This was more than yelling at Zavala for standing idly by and doing nothing while the Awoken people were slaughtered by the Barons. This...was so much more and it was so overwhelming, so...many things that needed to be thought about. So many things could go wrong. What if the Vanguard...?

Cold Voidlight pulsated through his body and the Warlock let out a surprised gasp, his thoughts shattering with a loud crack as his husband wraps his arms around the smaller Awoken, holding him in a tight embrace while the Ward of Dawn around them pulsates strongly with the personal light signature of Saint.

“You do not have to answer right away”, Saint whispers into Dreis's ear and gently holds his beloved close to his chest.

“We came here to investigate in your past so that your nightmares would go away”, he softly tries to calm Drei down even further.

That sentence gets the attention of Melisa.

“He has nightmares?”, she asks, now sounding very concerned.

“Yes. About his death when he was fighting the Hive in the rings of Saturn”, Saint replies, and his grip on Drei tightens as Melisa stands up and stretches out a hand.

“May I?”, she asks both of them.

Saint lets out a low growl and then states: “If you hurt my sunlight I will break your arm”

“It is not my intention to hurt someone so important to him. But his inner balance is thrown off and the Darkness has clouded his mind. IF we would bring him to the Techeuns they might be able to help us with that and restore his inner balance. But they would immediately recognize him”

“He is a Guardian now and can not be held for what he has done in his previous life”, Nassiz intervenes and then lets out a deep growl.

“And if they try to held him responsible I will protect my friend with my life”, the Hunter grabs the Grip of his Thorn tighter and his orange optics flare brightly up, his words are hard and he sounds very serious.

“And they would have to get through me first”, Saint growls and then looks to Melisa, who nods and then smiles.

“Well, luckily for you, Kenjiro was never found out to be part of the resistance. And he is a Techeun. It is rare, yes, but it can happen. And he is the best when it comes to healing someone”, she states and Nassiz perks up.

“A male Techeun? Wasn't Imar the only male one?”

“He was one of the few male ones and he stayed behind to ensure that everything was going smoothly while Mara was away”, Melisa tells them and the two Exos look down to Drei.

“It depends on you my sunlight”, Saint says as Melisa kneels down next to them and looks at Drei's orange eyes.

“No visible sign of being taken, at least that is something good. But still, the Darkness in your is higher than your own light. But Kenjiro can do more about this and also extract some of the Darkness out of your body if you wish for the nightmares to stop”, Melisa tells him and Drei shakes his head.

“I...don't want my Darkness to be extracted. It is...a part of me and it is my task to balance those two forces within me. But I would nonetheless like to speak with him. Maybe he knows a few things that help to restore my balance”, he then explains to all of them and Melisa nods.

“Good, I will notify him then of our arrival so he can prepare himself and set up some tea”

“No tea for me please”, Nassiz chimes in and points to the empty vial of the Queensfoil Tincture.

“Those always mess with my sense of smell and I just...don't want to puke it right out after I've just drunken it”, he explains and Melisa nods.

“I understand. Any other objections?”, she looks at both Saint and Drei.

The Titan shakes his head and then his Ward of Dawn disappears with a soft humming noise, which causes Drei to shiver as the cold familiar feeling fades away and leaves him feeling a bit exposed and naked.

“I...no objections. Only that the tea should be brewed closed”, he explains and the Corsair lets out an amused laugh.

“That is standard procedure”, she explains with an amused expression on her face, her silver eyes glowing a bit brighter, reminding Drei of a set of stars on the night sky. He could see himself being friends with her in the past. How much does she know of his past?

“How...much do you know of my past?”, he then asks her, and Melisa smiles a bit sad.

“You...never talked much with me about that. But...your parents are both still alive. If you want we can see them after we've visited Kenjiro”

Drei looks up to Saint and then asks him: “Is...that a good idea?”

“They are your parents, of course, you should visit them!”, the Titan says and then chuckles low.

“Asides weren't we planning on a proper second wedding? You could invite them to join the festivities”

“If...they are okay with me being...well...”

“I can already tell you that, your parents loved you no matter what happened and they would be proud of you when they heard what you have accomplished. Which is a lot, I am sure about that. I mean I heard Petra talking about you and your friends a lot”, Melisa quickly intervenes and Drei nods, then he says: “Yeah. I would love to visit them”

“Good!”, Melisa smiles and then jumps on her feet.

“I hope you have brought your Sparrows”, she then says before she puts her helmet back on and the blue glowing eyes flicker back to life.


	5. Bad news

Drei stares at the tall male Techeun that is facing him, the skin of Kenjiro has a soft greenish tone and silver light dances over his cheeks, his lips are covered in bright white lipstick, or at least Drei assumes it is some form of make up.

The Warlock sits on the solid block of blue crystal that is everywhere in the Dreaming City, Melisa and Saint are with him in the room and Nassiz is standing outside, standing watch to hold everyone who wants to speak with the Techeun until they have finished the ritual.

“And...this will not hurt?”, Drei asks Kenjiro, who lets out a soft chuckle and then walks closer to him.

“I am just taking a look at the balance of light and dark in your body. And I am also going to give you a few advices on what you can do to keep that in a good balance. When your inner Darkness takes over, well, that is the moment you are most vulnerable to being Taken. And I don't think that your friends or your husband want to kill you since only Techeuns can break free from the curse through their knowledge they have and-”, Kenjiro disrupts himself with a low chuckle and he shakes his head.

“I can not share this information with you, as much as it is tempting, there is no ward against the effects of being taken. Once Taken you are forever lost and nothing can restore your original self. But that is why you are here, isn't it? To find your previous balance”, Kenjiro folds his hands, and Drei nods before he adds: “And...to find out more about my past. Which is why we are also visiting my parents after this”

The Techeun looks at Drei and then his face turns to Melisa.

“I believe this was your idea?”, he asks her, and Melisa nods, the blue eyes flickering a bit as she distributes her weight to her other feet and shifts her body, clearly feeling a bit uncomfortable being in the focus of the Techeun for now.

“Yes, it was my idea. I just...they deserve to know that their son is now a Guardian and he deserves a second chance, we all deserve one! We just wanted to-”

Kenjiro cuts her off by raising one of his slender hands, silver energy sparks over his fingers and Melisa takes a slight step back, clearly, they are not on the same terms anymore.

“I would like if you don't speak about such things in here”, he says with a soft voice, clearly concerned about anyone that might be listening or eavesdropping on them.

“I understood”, the Corsair replied with a hushed voice and the Techeun turns back to Drei, who tilts his head.

“So...do I have to disrobe myself or...how does this work?”, he asks him and a soft chuckle is the only response before Kenjiro raises his voice again.

“No, you just have to keep sitting there and let me do my work”, it's a simple instruction, and Drei nods. He can manage that, he was able to sit still.

Saint moved a bit closer as Kenjiro raised his arms and blue runes started floating over Drei's body, then Kenjiro let out a huff and before Drei could do anything, the Techeun recoiled and yelped as if hit by something.

“By the Queen...!”, he then cursed and his jaw hardened as he pressed his teeth together and then he inhaled and exhaled deep out of his nose, clearly what he has seen startled him.

“What is it?”, Drei asked and Kenjiro's next words impact him like a warsat was dropped on top of him.

“There is...just about 20% of Light left in you, the other 80% are all Darkness”, Kenjiro needed to catch his breath after he delivered the grim news to Drei.

Saint immediately steps behind Drei and his strong arms are around the Warlock before Drei can even register that he is panicking.

“How do we lower the amount of Darkness?”, Saint then asks with a firm demanding voice and Drei shudders in the strong grip.  
“A raised level of Darkness in an Awoken is usually a sign of great mental stress or being unhappy with his current partner. Drei, I will ask you this only once so answer truthfully, can Saint satisfy your heats?”

“Yes. He was...just away for a long time so...yeah...also I had nightmares about my first death and...couldn't sleep well the last few weeks because the Darkness is...well...it is closing in and I just...I don't want to die”, Drei's voice cracks at the end as there are just too many emotions swelling up in him, too many thoughts about the things that he doesn't want to happen but that will still happen despite his wishes.

“It would explain the large presence of the Darkness within you”, Kenjiro mumbled and then began pacing up and down in front of Drei, who was starting to calm down thanks to Saint holding him in a firm and strong hug, along with gentle humming a soft relaxing tune in his ear.

Kenjiro then looks up from the ground to Drei and asks him: “When is your next heat?”

“U-Uhm....it should...it should hit in....the next week”

“I would propose to spend that time here with your partner so you two can focus on your needs, we have special rooms for Awoken who experience a more severe heat, so that wouldn't be an issue. You can also stay at your parents' place as I am sure they wouldn't mind housing you and your partner during your heat”, Kenjiro then suggests and Drei looks over his shoulder to Saint.

The Titan takes a deep breath and then lets out a low growl.

“You know that I don't want to leave the City defenseless”, the Titan states and Drei nods, before he sighs deeply.

“But you also have to consider that with the approach of the Darkness...we might not have much time left for us. Saint, I am not asking much of you but...please consider this”

Saint sneers and then looks to Kenjiro before he asks: “Why can't you come with us to the Last City and watch over Drei there? Or send someone with us who can explain a few things to me?”

“I and Melisa could accompany you to the Last City, but that would require for someone to-”

Drei interrupts Kenjiro as he states: “Petra still owes me a favor, I could call that in for you two to be allowed to leave the Dreaming City for as long as my heat lasts”

The Techeun bobs his head from the left to right side, clearly thinking about the topic, then he looks over to Melisa and asks her: “How does your schedule look for the next week?”

“I am only on scouting duty and that can also be done by someone else or we simply assign a few of the Guardians around here for that”, she states and Kenjiro nods.

“Then let's see how that proposal goes along when you are presenting your case to Petra”, the Techeun sounds like he knows that the Queen's Wrath will not allow it, as she needs every last of her people in the Dreaming City, working on the solution for the Curse.


	6. Family reuinion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen it already on Twitter, I have opened up writing commissions, the details are on my Twitter account (twitter.com/Niwa37605155).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this chapter as much as I had fun writing it^^

“If you wouldn’t owe me that favor, cousin, I would not allow this”, Petra states as she signs the two documents in front of her, looking up to Drei, who lets out a soft laugh.

“I know that Petra and I am not dumb, you’ll chew me out afterward for having brought in two of your most needed assets just so they can help me with some personal issues”, he says and Petra lets out a sigh.

“I do miss the fieldwork…maybe I’ll do some of the scouting missions that Melisa had assigned to her”, she hands him the two documents and then turns back to the reports she was going over.

“Bring them back safe, Warlock”, with that their discussion is over and Drei bows his head in respect.

“I will, Petra”, he says and then turns around to face a rather excited looking Melisa.

“Pack your stuff, we are going to the Last City”, he tells her and then hands her one of the documents that allow her to leave the Dreaming City for as long as Drei needs her and Kenjiro’s help.

She smiles brightly and jumps up in joy before she heads off towards where she keeps her things.

Saint steps closer to Drei and then looks at him before he speaks with a soft voice.

“I believe we still have to visit your parents, right?”, he says and Drei lets out a deep sigh, nodding.

“Yeah…”

“We don’t have to my sunlight. If it is too much of a burden to you then I would rather not do it”, the Titan says and then gently takes Drei’s hands in his own, crumbling the document slightly between their hands.

“I want you to be safe, my sunlight. I do not want you to be taken by the Darkness and be forced to kill you”

“That is…also something I want to avoid. But…Melisa is right, my parents deserve to know what happened to me and I….I honestly want to meet them and to tell them about how we two met each other”, he smiles at Saint, who chuckles amused and then the cold plate of Saint’s helmet gently touches his lips, causing a shudder to go through his entire body.

“Alright my little sunlight, we will do this then. Shall Nassiz come with us?”

Drei blinks surprised and he hasn’t actually thought about that question yet. The Hunter has been just quietly sitting on one of the rocks, staring into the distance, probably thinking about something, because he wasn’t making his usual jokes.

“He is my friend and…I would like for my parents to meet him. I also would like for them to meet Sal and Shaxx. Do you think we could maybe convince them to come to the Tower someday?”

“Then Sal would know that you investigated in your past and he would likely pound you into a flat piece of flesh”, Nassiz intervenes and Drei flinches slightly at that. He knows that the Hunter speaks the truth, but he is also....tempted to just go up to Sal and just drop the bomb on him, that he has found his parents. Sal was the one who was there for him when his heat became insufferable, he was the one who pulled him back from trying to kill himself by going to the Dreadnaught and just venturing into the depths where no light would be able to reach him only to die his last and final death.

Sal did so much for him and here he was, investigating in his past and snooping around in things, promising things he shouldn’t do.

But on the other hand, the last City was doomed. There was no way they would survive whatever came their way next. Sure, they survived the Red War, but it had caused a lot of casualties and he didn’t want another large list of dead people or children that are now growing up without their parents.

Even if Guardians like Sentis and Xardis are doing all they can do to help out the orphanages in the Last City, there is only so much despair and misery one can handle before collapsing.

“Drei, are you okay?”, the concerned voice of Nassiz cuts through his many thoughts and he blinks at the Hunter, then he smiles weak and shakes his head.

“Just….having doubts about this all and…I really don’t want Sal to find out I have been snooping around in my past”

“If he wants to lay a finger on you he has to get through me first. No one touches my sunlight or tries to hurt you”, Saint states and lets out a deep protective growl.

“That…thank you”, Drei’s voice breaks as he is overwhelmed with the feelings of love for his husband and then he simply wraps his arms around Saint, pulling him in for a tight hug.

The Exo chuckles soft and Drei closes his eyes, relaxing into the strong arms of his beloved.

“I don’t want to interrupt this touching moment, but weren’t there some people we wanted to visit?”

The two crystal doors slide open and Drei nearly flinches when he stares into the eyes of an almost exact copy of him, only that this version of him looks much older and has a scar on his left cheek that looks like Scorn claw marks.

The orange eyes staring at him and then arms wrap around him, a faint sob bubbles up in the slender chest of the older Awoken, who’s black hair has some white stripes in it.

“Dearest, who is-?”, the soft female voice gets cut off as she spots Drei’s face, which is now resting on the shoulder of the Awoken that must be his father.

Soft orange eyes look at him and red elegant hair is braided down their head, adorned with silver crystals in it.

“D-Drei…”, she steps closer to him and he smiles nervous at her, his voice almost breaks as he says: “Hello mother”

The woman runs to them and then wraps his arms around him, holding him against her shivering body as tears of joy run down her cheeks.

“We…We thought you were dead…! Petra she…she was here and…she told us that…you….we had a funeral in your name and the entire family came to it! How…How did you survive? Why…Why didn’t you come to us earlier? And…why are you wearing those…strange robes?”, his father babbled, and Drei gently stroke over the frail but yet muscular back of his father, trying his best to comfort the older Awoken.

“I…am a Guardian”, he then tells them, but unlike with Kenjiro or Melisa, these people don’t feel like strangers to him at all. He feels…safe in their embrace. Almost as safe as he feels like when Saint is around him or when Saint is hugging him.

“You…You are? That…it would explain the robes”, his mother says and then sniffs before she gently lets go of him.

“Come in, you surely have a lot to tell us!”, she then asks him and Drei smiles before he gently pries the hands of his father away from his body.

“I…also have someone to introduce you to”, he looks over his shoulder, back to Saint, who now steps around the corner, his helmet still on and behind him, he can spot the cloak of Nassiz, the Hunter is hidden behind the massive frame of the Titan.

“That is Saint-14. My husband”, he introduces him to his parents, and his mother gasps before she looks rather surprised to Drei, and her face lits up with delight.

“I am so happy for you two!”, she says and Drei blushes as his father looks at Saint and then lets out a soft chuckle.

“I can see why you are married to him. And who is the one behind him? Your other husband?”

“That is Nassiz-9, and no he is just a good friend of mine and part of my fireteam”

Nassiz laughs amused and steps out from behind Saint, performing a deep bow.

“It is an honor to meet the parents of my friend and fireteam leader”, he says, and Saint, who has been quiet all this time, nods and then walks over to Drei, gently taking his hand.

“Oh please come in! You have to tell me how you met each other!”, Drei’s mother asks them and then disappears into the house, his father looks at Nassiz and then smiles warm, before he turns around and yells into the house: “Severin? Your brother is back!”

Loud footsteps thunder over stone and Drei is nearly pushed to the floor if it wouldn’t have been for Saint, standing behind him.

Arms wrap around him and a bright smile is on the face of the red-haired young Awoken with ghostly white eyes.

“I knew you would come back!”

“I…am very sorry to ask this of all of you but…could you introduce yourself to me? My…I don’t have a lot of memories from my previous life…”

In the silence after that statement, one could drop a needle and it would’ve sounded like an explosion.

“What…do you mean by that?”, his father asks him and Drei exhales, he can feel his throat already closing up, his thoughts are spinning in his mind and he feels like his parents are staring at him and the hug of his younger brother just got more intense, as if he could bring back the memories with a hug.

“Your son died and was raised by his Ghost. Almost all memories of his previous life have been erased”, Saint’s voice washes over him like cold water on a hot day and the Titan then gently steps next to him, his footsteps as heavy as always.

“Melisa was then one to give us the coordinates for your house”, Drei choked out and his parents exchange a look, then his mother smiles weak and points down into the corridor.

“How about…we sit down and you explain to us what exactly it means that…you are a Guardian now”, she asks and Drei nods. He would gladly do that.


	7. Explanation and demonstration

The Warlock looked down into the crystal blue cup, which contained his ‘favorite’ tea, according to his parents and his little brother. He himself wasn’t so sure anymore if he would love it as he did in his first life, but he could give it a try.

A bit nervous, because he really didn’t want to disappoint his parents and brother for not liking his previous favorite tea, he took a small sip from it and was surprised. Despite the tea steaming it wasn’t hot, no it felt more like drinking something rather soothing and cold. The flavor itself was soft and warm, not rich and heavy like the teas he usually drank back at the Tower when he had a headache. It…he loved it!

A smile spread across his grey face as he took another sip and then he smiled at his parents, who seemed to be a bit relieved.

“I love it…! What…What is this tea called? Can…Can you give me some…?”, he then asked and Saint, who was sitting next to him, took a small sip from his own cup, the purple optics lit up in delight and he said: “I think I am going to drink more tea, this is delightful!”

“I told you tea can be good…!”, Drei said to his husband, who chuckled and then nods.

“Yes, when made right”, he replied and Drei sighed.

“I let the kettle open once and you still bring it up every time?”, he asks him and Saint chuckles again, reaching out with one of his hands to ruffle through Drei’s black hair.

“Yes my sunlight, because I remember how angry you were that I didn’t remember you to close it”

Drei’s father watched their interaction with a happy expression on his face and her mother smiled warmly before she leaned forward and looked at Drei, her orange eyes glowing a bit more intense as she asks: “Can we…see your Ghost?”

“Uh…sure!”, Drei held up his hand and summoned his Ghost.

Geist looked up at Drei and then turned around to face his parents and little brother, the red-black Lionshell spinning softly as he hovered closer to them.

“So…that is what raised you from the Dead?”, Severin asked and looked in awe at the Ghost.

“I can talk on my own, you know”, Geist then said and Severin flinched back, staring with wide eyes at the little drone.

“It talks?!”, he shrieks and Drei begins to laugh amused, as Geist’s own light flares up in anger.

“Of course I can talk! Just as you or your father can talk, young brat!”, he then spits out rather annoyed and Drei’s mother laughs amused, before she turns to the little drone, orange eyes glowing with interest.

“So you are the one we have to thank for bringing our son back to us?”, she asks him and Geist spins his shell.

“Yes. Found him in the rings of Saturn, drifting between the wreckage of Awoken ships. I was able to bring him into a ship that wasn’t destroyed and raised him there. And by the Traveler he screamed at me, trying to kill me with his bare hands before he passed out. And when he came back, he screamed again at me, this time demanding answers and an explanation”, the Ghost tells them and Drei looks a bit ashamed to the ground, his first moments weren’t exactly a thing he was proud of.

“Everyone is scared first”, Nassiz chimes in and then summons his own Ghost. Vrex spins his Lionshell and then carefully floats up next to Geist.

“I nearly killed mine before he was able to tell me what I was”, the Hunter says and chuckles amused, his orange optics flickering with amusement over the memory.

“Back then he could talk, now he prefers to be quiet and mute. But I love him regardless. Without him, I would’ve died so many times”

“Died?”, Severin blinks at the last sentence and then looks over to Drei, who nods.

“Our Ghosts can revive us when we die”, he explains and Severin looks at the two small drones.

“How…does it work? You are dead, nothing can bring you back!”, he wants to know and Drei smiles warmly.

“Would you like…a demonstration?”, he asks and his parents look quite shocked, while Severin nods, his white eyes now glowing with interest.

“Drei, are you sure that you want to do this? What if your Ghost can’t bring you back?”, his father intervenes and Drei chuckles amused.

“I have died several times in the Dreaming City, father. And Geist has brought me back every time. And when he fails, Saint and Nassiz are here too”, he explains and then looks to Severin.

“So, how do you want to do this?”, he is asked and Drei chuckles softly, before he holds up his hand and solar energy gathers in it, then his trusted Dawnblade appears in his hand, the construct humming with solar energy and the golden steel shimmers bright in the light of the kitchen they are currently sitting in.

Severin stares at the sword and then to Saint and Nassiz.

“Can you do that too?”, he asks them and Saint laughs.

“No, the Dawnblade is a thing that only Warlocks can summon. We Titans have our Hammers, Shields, and Fists. Hunters have their Blades, Arcstaff, Golden Gun and Bow”

“Can I see?”, Severin's eyes glow even brighter and Nassiz chuckles amused.

“I always wanted to shoot an apple from Drei’s head, but he never would let me do it”, he says and Drei huffs.

“Because it would be a waste of food!”, he then tells the Hunter his reason again and Nassiz huffs annoyed.

Drei then stands up and looks at Severin.

“Ready?”, he asks and his little brother nods, smiling brightly.

“I think no one was ever that excited for me to die”, Drei jokes before he drives the sword straight through his chest, gasping for air as the flames lick at his flesh. The sword immediately vanishes and Drei’s body falls to the ground, lifeless.

Severin stares at it and both of his parents scream terrified, Geist on the other hand simply floats over the unmoving body and a flash of bright light later, Drei inhales and coughs, face twisted in a grim expression.

“Okay…note to self, death through Dawnblade through the heart isn’t as romantic as it sounds. Fuck that had hurt”, he complained and then got up on his feet, looking at his brother, who stares back at him and his parents are equally silent.

“Can your Ghost bring others back to life?”, Severin then asks him and Drei immediately shakes his head.

“No. He is my Ghost and can only revive myself”, he says and Severin looks a bit hurt before he smiles and says: “Oh when I tell my friends that my brother is now a Guardian they will be so envious!”

Then he looks at Saint and Nassiz.

“Can you show me your powers now?”, he then asks them and Nassiz chuckles amused.

“You know, Warlocks can not only summon swords”, the Hunter says and Severin looks back to Drei, who chuckles amused and then raises both of his hands.

Arc energy begins to crackle in his left hand and then forms a large cubic in the air, in his right hand, void energy begins to hum to life, black little spheres that look like the galaxy itself pool up around his fingers and then float there.

“That is so cool!”, Severin says and then looks over to Saint, who chuckles softly.

Then Saint stands up and summons his Voidshield, Drei’s entire body shivers as he feels the so familiar signature of light from Saint and his parents smile softly as they notice it.

“Can you throw it?!”, Severin asks and Saint looks over to Drei’s parents, who shake their heads rapidly.

“I can throw it outside if you want to see that, but I think your parents wouldn’t approve of that”, he then explains and Severin frowns.

“Show me the Hammer next!”, he then asks excited and the Titan laughs, before the Sentinel Shield disappears and Solar energy erupts in his hand, forming a Hammer of Sol.

The flames disappear with a soft hiss and then lighting begins to crackle around his body as he cracks his fists and Severin stares at him.

“How do you kill things with that?”, he then asks him and Saint laughs.

“I punch them!”, he explains and Severin’s eyes glow bright with excitement.

“Can I see that?!”, he asks and Saint laughs before he nods over to Drei.

“He has several recordings of me doing that. Just ask your brother nicely and I am sure he’ll share them with you”, the Titan says and Drei chuckles softly before he nods.

Then Severin looks over to Nassiz, who laughs.

“You are very curious, hm?”, he asks him and Severin nods.

“Yes! I want to become a Techeun later, just like Kenjiro!”, his eyes glow brighter as he mentions the name of the Techeun and Nassiz smiles.

“Well then you better watch carefully”, he explains and stands up himself, summoning his Golden Gun, spinning it around in his hand, before the solar light evaporates and Nassiz growls annoyed.

“I am not good with solar light, I am better at Void and Arc”, he explains to the younger Awoken, and then he summons his Arcstaff.

Twirling the staff around he looks at Severin, who stares fascinated at the lightning that crackles around the construct made of pure energy.

Then his hands begin to hum with Voidlight as he summons his Nightstalker Bow and Severins eyes go wide.

“That looks almost like the Wishender!”, he states and Nassiz chuckles softly.

“Though it can do cooler stuff than that bow”, he says and Severin looks back over to Drei.

“Do you have recordings of that as well?”, he asks him, and Drei chuckles, amused by the childlike fascination that Severin brings to the table before he nods.

“Yes. I can share them with you if you want to see them”, he tells him and Severins face lits up with joy.

“Can you stay here?”, he then asks them and Drei looks to Saint, who sighs and shakes his head.

“As much as I would love to do that, Severin, I am needed back at the Last City”

“Can I go with you? Please?!”

“Severin, your studies are more important than that”, his father remembers him and Severin sighs before he nods.

“Yeah….but once I graduate I want to go to the Last City and visit my brother!”, he exclaims and Drei chuckles softly.

“I look forward to this day already”


	8. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is where the major character death Tag comes into play. Duke might not be a major character in this story, but he was a major character in Drei's life as a Guardian.

“It was very sweet of you to come here”, Drei's mother tells him and then hugs her son, Drei returns the hug, hiding his face in her neck, inhaling her scent and memorizing it. It feels...familiar, he feels...protected and safe.

“Thank you for your time”, he whispers in her ear, his voice trembling a bit as he speaks, his emotions swell up again and his mother smiles soft, gently patting his back.

“We are always here, you are our son. Even if you now have a lot more to look after, we are here if you ever need a safe space and some rest from everything”, his father tells him and then looks over to Saint, a soft smile builds on his face.

“Keep our son safe”

Saint nods, his purple optics glowing brighter as he says: “I can promise you that. I will do my best to keep him safe”

“Thank you”

Severin looks up to Drei and then smiles brightly before he says: “Bring me something the next time you visit!”

“I will!”, Drei tells him and his brother smiles even brighter.

On the way back to their ships, Nassiz suddenly freezes and looks to Drei, his voice glitching as he speaks.

“Drei? Duke's Ghost sent an emergency signal an hour ago. He is here in the Dreaming City”

The Warlock freezes mid-movement, his eyes flicker in distress and he looks at Saint, who gently grabs his hand and looks at him.  
“I don't think that Duke was sent here for us. He worked to free this beautiful City of the Curse, right?”

Drei nods and cold ice shoots up in his chest as another fear creeps upon him.

“W-Where was the signal broadcasted from?”, he asks Nassiz, who looks at the coordinates, then the Exo's voice glitches out even more.

“From the Spine of Keres, Duke's Ghost said that...Duke went mad and...wants to shot him because he thinks he is an enemy. There have been no further emergency broadcasts and-”

Drei stopped thinking and acted instead, the cold ice in his chest grabbed his heart and before he knew it, Geist had summoned his Sparrow and he was speeding towards the Destination, praying that Duke and his Ghost were safe, that nothing happened to the two, that he would arrive there and find both of them safe.

Saint might be his husband and the one he loves the most, but Duke was the one that acted like a father to him, the one that brought the fireteam together, the Titan was well known within the City for his kind attitude and that he liked to talk things out rather than kill something, but he was one of the best and he took it upon himself to help the Dreaming City out, he went beyond for every last one of his friends and those he cared about. Drei also knew that Duke had a son, that looked almost like the older Titan and like his father Sebas was a sweetheart. The landscape became only a blur as he drove through it, pushing his Sparrow to the utmost limit, Sal would later yell at him for doing so, but right now he didn't care. Right now he just wanted Duke to be safe, to arrive at the location that Geist had highlighted on his HUD for him and to find Duke there, safe and sound.

He was thrown from his Sparrow as he took a sharp turn to the left, the impact forcing the air from his lungs as he landed onto the grass, tumbling a few inches and maybe even breaking some of his bones from the force of the impact.

The Warlock laid on the ground, staring at the scene before him, blood is everywhere, tainting the grass into an ugly mix of green and red. Everything left his body as he stared at the unmoving corpse in front of him. The helmet was filled with bullet holes and blood stained the white armor, his own breath came out ragged, sharp like knives left it his body and he inhaled shaking, just able to stare at the dead, lightless body of Duke.

The Ghost of the Titan was a smoldering heap right next to the body, bullets had penetrated the shell and core, fired from Dukes signature weapon, the Sweet Business. The large Autorifle laying at Duke's side, stained with blood and probably the weapon the Titan used to kill his Ghost and himself in his madness.

Drei's throat feels tight like someone is choking him and he can just stare at the scene, his entire body shivers.

Then he explodes, bright solar light burning away the grass around him, large wings of fire spread out from his back as he lets out a pain-filled scream. Tears fall from his eyes and he just lays there on his stomach, solar fire burning brightly around himself as he lets out all of the feelings inside him, screaming in pain and agony at the sight, at losing the one that taught him everything he knew.

At the father that brought together their fireteam, that made him the leader and who taught him how to wield the solar flames and how to tame the bright fire inside him.

Saint and Nassiz arrive at the scene as just as Drei calms himself down, the grass around him is a large burnt patch and his eyes are red from the tears he has cried, the Warlock still lays there on the ground, staring at the corpse.

Nassiz lets out a sharp gasp and then he looks over to Saint.

“Get Drei away from here”, he tells him, voice trembling and glitching out as his own feelings threaten to eat him away.  
The Titan moves carefully closer to his husband, kneeling down next to him, a hand gently placed onto Drei's shoulder, as if the Warlock was made out of a fragile material that could crack every moment. Drei lets out a gut-wrenching sob and then he throws himself into Saint, throwing the Titan off balance and into the burned grass. Saint catches Drei, holding him close to his body, not caring for the armor that is in his way currently. He wants to be able to comfort his sunlight as best as possible because he knows how much it hurts to know that the one you called 'Father' wasn't alive anymore. He also talked quite a bit with Duke the last few weeks, because he was so worried over Drei's health and wanted some advice from the older Titan, not really knowing what to do when Drei woke up from a nightmare, screaming until his voice broke.

“I am here my sunlight”, he mutters, his helmet already transmatted off so that Drei can hear his voice better.

Void light pools off from him, seeping into Drei's shaking body, the Warlock is silent, and only small sobs disrupt the silence.

Nassiz joins them about a few minutes later, taking a deep breath.

“We...take his body back to the City. Sentis wants to investigate it and...go through the last recordings of Duke's Ghost. Sal...also wants to speak to us three”

Dread settles in Drei's stomach and he looks up at Nassiz, fear showing on his face, Sal probably wants to know why they didn't respond to the distress broadcasts from Duke's Ghost. And if Sal finds out that Drei was poking around in his past...there would be hell on earth.

“Saint? Take him to your ship, I will take Duke's body with me”, Nassiz says, his voice no longer glitching. The Hunter never was much of a leader, but in situations like this, he has to take the position, as Drei is no longer able to do it.

The Titan nods, standing up with Drei in his arms, the Warlock unresponsive for now, his eyes full with dread and fear together with the sadness that still lingers in his body, the orange glow being very dull and not noticeable at all. If Saint didn't know it better he would've thought that Drei was dead, but he could still feel the light pulsating through his husband's body, could still feel every breath that Drei took, could still hear the beating of Drei's heart.

The flight back to the Last City was filled with silence and Saint was holding Drei in his arms through the entire flight, making sure he felt safe in his arms, a Ward of Dawn always around them, his light nearly smothering Drei's own, who didn't seem to mind the intrusion at all, instead, he seemed to welcome it, his own solar light only a small spark, for now, his eyes regained some of their glow but it still was the same dull expression and Drei exhaled deeply as the ship landed in the Hangar.

He could already see Sal standing in the Hangar, a mixed expression on the face of the Titan.

As Drei and Saint exited the ship, Sal looked at him, the purple optics glowing a bit brighter as he asked: “Weren't you...in the Dreaming City?”

“Yes”, Drei's voice was hoarse, barely audible and only a low whisper, lacking any of the usual strength.

“Why didn't you answer the broadcast? What were you doing?”, Sal asks, his voice drifting into a guttural growl.

“Drei wanted to show me the Dreaming City, as I have never seen it before, we got a bit...distracted”

“Don't answer for him, Saint. I want Drei to tell me that. What were you three doing inside the Dreaming City, Drei? It must've really distracted you, so much so that you weren't able to hear the distress signal from Duke's Ghost”, Sal stepped closer to Saint and Drei, solar light began to flare around the Titan as he grew angrier and angrier.

Drei suddenly snapped, his orange eyes flaring bright with his light and he stepped in front of Saint, looking up to his best friend.

“I have investigated in my past, and? I found my parents, hell I even talked to them! And a Techeun and a Corsair are also coming to the City to monitor my next heat, because my Darkness and Light is unbalanced because I was plagued by nightmares of my first death ever! I was a commander, fighting against Oryx' forces and I died in the blast from the Dreadnaught, Geist found me after Oryx was killed and resurrected me. And the rest you know damn well”, Drei growled the last sentence, his orange eyes flaring up and solar flames began to lick at his hands.

Before Saint could even jump forward to do anything, Sal let out a loud scream, summoning his large burning Maul, the Titan jumped forward, the Maul aiming for Dreis's head, purple optics burning bright with pure hatred.

Drei dodged the Maul, jumping forward, and then his Dawnblade impaled Sal through the stomach, causing the Titan to gasp with pain and to be pushed back into the Hangar.

The Warlock jumped out of reach as Sal tried to grab him, then both ended up circling each other, eyeing their defensive stances and waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Sal blamed Drei for Duke's death and Drei was just having none of it.

Saint did the only thing that was right and sprinted up to get Shaxx and a few more Titans to keep both Sal and Drei down as well as evacuating the workers down in the Hangar.

Sal lunged forward, screaming loud with anger and the Maul crushes down into the concrete, bursting it underneath Drei's feet, flames rise up and the Warlock dodges the flames, outside of the reach from the Titan.

Then the large Maul is suddenly gone and a Sentinel shield comes flying into Drei's direction. His Dawnblade burns bright with fire as he blocks the shield, their light clashes against each other, two blades pushing against each other with no intent to back down.

Drei jumps into the air and then dives down, his Dawnblade sinks deep into Sal's chest and he stares into the purple optics of the black-white Exo, letting out a deep growl.

“I had nightmares of my first death, Sal! I couldn't sleep because I dreamed of Saint getting killed, or of myself getting killed and Saint speaking at my funeral! I wanted to know what had happened!!”

“You damn Warlock and your fucking curiosity! Couldn't you just have let it be?! DUKE IS DEATH BECAUSE OF YOU!”, Sal screamed the last part and his voice was filled with so much pain and hatred that Drei flinched back, before the small Warlock let out a deep growl.

“I DIDN'T KILL HIM!”

“BUT YOU DIDN'T ANSWER THE DISTRESS CALL SO YOU ARE AS GUILTY AS THE MADNESS IS!”

“ENOUGH!!!”, Shaxx and Saint's voices ring out in unison as both Titans come barreling down into the Hangar, lunging towards them.

Saint pushes Drei down onto the concrete, letting out a deep guttural growl before he says in a deep, stern voice: “Sunlight, calm down”

Shaxx has Sal pinned down as well, but Sal is trashing out at his husband, screaming and yelling, demanding for Shaxx to let him go. Shaxx grabs Sal by the collar of his armor and then pushes him down into the concrete, slamming his entire body into the hard floor and almost screaming at him.

“Do you have any idea what you just did, Savalthus? How many lives you endangered with your stupid little childish act? You could've burned down the Tower and all just because of something that isn't Drei's fault. I do not want to hear any more of this, do you understand me?”

Sal is quiet and Shaxx shakes him again, this time screaming at him.

“DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, TITAN?!”

“I understand”, Sal mutters and Shaxx exhales, then he lets go off Sal's armor and looks towards Drei and Saint.

“I apologize for his behavior, I told him to wait in the Courtyard, but he wanted to go down into the Hangar to see it for himself”, Shaxx sounds as tired as Saint and Drei feel. Saint nods and then stands up, picking up Drei and holding him close to his chest.

“I understand. We should talk tomorrow about this”, Saint speaks for Drei, who just cuddles into Saint, looking like he is about to cry again.

Shaxx simply nods and then looks down to Sal, without a doubt the expression underneath his helmet is one of disappointment.

The Titan gets slowly up and looks down on his feet, now clearly ashamed for his behavior.

Saints steps are heavy as he walks out of the Tower towards their apartment, no words are exchanged as they enter it, and Saint doesn't speak up as they both strip off their clothes and lay down in the bed, holding each other.

Only then does Drei break the silence.

“I am sorry Saint...”, he whispers, his voice as weak as before.

“I didn't know what came over me...”

“Shhhh. It is okay my sunlight”, Saint gently whispered, pulling Drei's warm body closer to himself.

“I'm sorry....”, Drei whispers again and Saint can feel the tears hitting his chassis as Drei again starts crying.

“There is nothing to be sorry about, my sunlight”, Saint embraces his husband in a strong hug and holds him close to his body.

“Everything is okay. I am here for you”, both didn't dare speak about it, but Saint had felt the cold feeling of Darkness the moment that Drei snapped. At that moment Drei was like a black hole of darkness and it had shown in how cruel he had impaled Sal on his Dawnblade. They really needed Kenjiro here so he could explain everything to both Sal, Shaxx, and everyone else in the Tower.


	9. Rising Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter added to this backstory^^  
> This one contains smut at the end :3

Drei was walking up and down in their apartment, restless since Saint brought him here. The Titan sat on the couch and watched his husband pacing through the room, solar energy here and there sparking out of the body of the Awoken and his eyes glowing even more intense than ever.

“Is there anything I can do to help you?”, he then breaks the silence and Drei stops in his tracks, then he looks to Saint and exhales deep, it almost sounds like a deep sigh of exhaustion.

“I...no idea...probably?”, Drei threw his arms in the air, showing that he had no real idea of how Saint could help him.

“What about training?”, Saint asks and then gets up, Drei shakes his head.

“N-No...I...not after I nearly killed my best friend...!”

“Sal is a Guardian, as are you, sunlight”, the Titan reminds Drei, who throws his hands in the air.

“Yeah, still doesn't change the fact that I attacked my best friend!”

“Drei”

“I...fucking hell I impaled him on my Dawnblade like he was a piece of meat or a marshmallow!”

“Drei...”

“I could've just dodged his attacks, but no I went full berserk mode and nearly killed my best friend”. Drei continued on his path that would eventually lead down to him becoming a self-loathing crying mess.

Saint got up from his position on the couch and walked over to his sunlight, grabbing him by the collar of his robes and pushing him against the wall, holding him there and looking in his golden glowing eyes.

“Sunlight, you only did it to defend yourself. Don't forget your heat is close and we both know that you get very aggressive during the few days leading up to your heat”, Saint said in a stern voice and the Warlock blushed, staring into the purple optics.

“I-”

“No. You do not talk!”, the Titan said with a low growl and Drei shuddered as pleasure spiked in his body from that voice alone.  
“You listen to me. Pacing back and forth like that will not change the past, it will not change anything that has happened, it will just fester inside you, take hold and grow like a disease until you can only think of that one thing as something negative. Don't do that, Drei. You are better than this, my sunlight. You have my support and I am on your side, no matter what happens. We began this together, we will end this together. I do not want to lose you to dark thoughts...it pained me when I saw you suffering from the nightmares. I couldn't do anything against them, I felt so useless and helpless like a small child who tries to catch the light of the sun in a bottle. Never again do I want to feel like that. So...do not let it fester inside you. You have me, we can talk about anything that is on your mind. I can also take your mind off things if you want me to do that. Just....tell me how I can help you”

Drei is silent for a long time, just staring into the purple glowing optics of his husband, then he lets out a deep sigh and the glow in his eyes fades a bit.

“Just...be there for me during my heat...it will be much more intense now”

“That I can do for you, my sunlight. I will take great care of you”, Saint whispered against Drei's cheek and then he embraced his Warlock in a tight hug, holding him close to his chest.

Drei wrapped his arms around Saint and hides his face in Saint's neck, ignoring the armor that poked into his body, right now he just wanted to have some peace and rest from the turmoil that was going on inside him.

Saint's grip got stronger and he could feel slightly cold plates and synthetic skin on his own skin as their clothes evaporated with a flash of arc from Saint.

“I will let nothing ever hurt you again, my sunlight. That I promise you. Never again will I stand by and do nothing. I will throw myself in front of everything that would hurt you. I keep you safe. That I swear by the light and the Traveler”

Drei gasped as he felt the strong grip on his body, how he was pushed against the wall and then he let out a deep moan as he felt the arclight of Saint travel over his body, tickle his own body in all the right places, pleasure starting to bloom in his stomach and the flame of desire grew into a large inferno.

His heat was here. 

And Saint knew exactly what to do. He had taken care of Drei's heat before and he would do it again and again. For Drei was his sunlight, his husband, his beloved. The Sunsinger that had enlightened his path, that had saved him from his final death on the hands of the Vex. Never would he had imagined it that the Guardian he looked up to was Drei, that Drei was the one he would fall in love with.

But how the Sunsinger had swooped in on Mercury and saved him from the House of Rain, raining down fire on to the Fallen, floating high up in the sky like a bird, a phoenix with bright feathers and a fury in those burning eyes that was unmatched to any fury Saint had ever seen in any person.

And the Warlock had never once touched the ground, stayed up and floating high in the sky, two other Guardians helping him out, but his main focus was on the Warlock soaring through the sky, entire body ablaze like a living flame, his light consuming everything in his path.

Now after he was back in the last City, he understood. He understood why Drei was like that and it made him admire his sunlight even more.

Drei had traveled back in time and done the impossible, he rescued him so they could have a future together. He still remembered how he had proposed to the Warlock the second time they met as Drei rescued him from being killed while the Martyr Mind had drained him from his light. He remembered that Drei was alone the second time they met, but the flames of solar were even higher in temperature at that time.

Burning through the Vex like they were made of paper, tearing the Goblins apart with his golden Ahamkara gloves, screams of pure rage echoing through the Simulation of the Infinite Forest.

It was an impulse, a thing that slipped past his voice modulator, but the Titan didn't regret falling on his knee and asking Drei to marry him.

The joy as the Warlock agreed and how he was even happier when he went through that gate and his husband stood there, eyes burning with solar flame and a warm smile on his lips.

“The Dreaming City...might be Cursed Land but...it still brought me you, the most precious gift I could ask for”, Saint whispers against Drei's gray skin, metal lips following the dancing light over the soft skin, tongue gently tracing a few of the lines as he listened to the sounds that Drei produced.

“And I will cherish this gift...for you are my sunlight”

He leaned back and took the sight in, Drei gasping for air, his eyes glowing bright with solar energy, the golden Ahamkara gloves still on along with the golden Be Thy Cipher Bond. A gift that Saint had given to him. A Bond that wasn't a Bond but a collar.  
With one hand Saint gently took the golden Dragon Bond off and then gently clasped it around Drei's neck, smiling at the beautiful sight of gold against gray skin, how the metal surface reflected the light that danced over Drei's neck, marked him as his.

And he wouldn't have had it any other way.

Saint let out a deep rumbling growl and then grabbed Drei's hands, placing them on his back as he whispered with a low growling voice into Drei's ear: “Don't let go...”

“Never....!”, came the reply from Drei and Saint didn't care for the solarwings that erupted out of Drei's back or how his own voidlight clashed against Drei's skin and formed a smaller Ward of Dawn around them, the slightly cold energy of the void causing Drei to shudder, but it also made him feel so safe and loved.

Hands grabbed his hips and he didn't care if he had bruises tomorrow, right now he just wanted to enjoy what he had and don't think about anything. He could hear the soft faint whisper of the Ahamkara Gloves as he tightened his hold onto Saint's chassis and it made him gasps surprised. He never had heard that whisper before. But it wasn't there anymore the moment he wanted to listen to it, instead, he could feel the deep raw hunger inside his guts that consumed him as his heat reached its peak and he let out a low needy whine, trying to grind against Saint so he could get any kind of friction.

The Titan held him in a strong hold, lower back pressed against the wall, then his husband made a step forward and Drei let out a deep moan as he could feel the delicious soft stretch inside him along with the satisfaction that bloomed in his stomach as Saint entered him, his fingers curled in and he heard the protesting creaking of metal as the bones scratched over Saint's chassis, however, none of them cared for anything at that moment.

He let out a deep moan and held tighter onto Saint as his husband hilted himself inside him, groaning with pleasure at feeling the soft burning of stretched muscle, not too much but enough to notice it, like a good stretch after sitting down for a few hours and holding that pose. And he loved it so much.

The first few thrusts were soft and slow like Saint wanted to let him know that he was safe or to get him used to it again, but Drei had no patience for that right now, his heat demanded rough sex. Saint knew that, but he also loved to tease Drei a bit, since it was so much more rewarding to hear that frustrated growl getting cut off by a pleasure drunk moan when he increased the strength and rhythm of his thrusts.

Stars exploded in Drei's view as Saint hit that special spot inside him and he moaned Saint's name, his voice almost cracking from the pleasure that the action caused him.

He could feel how Saint changed his hold on him to better be able to hit that special spot with every last of his thrusts and the Warlock almost screamed, claws of the gauntlets digging into Saints back as the Titan gave him what he desired and needed, his body shivering with the pleasure and solarlight blooming all over his skin as a reaction to that.

Cold metal lips traced the diamond-shaped bond mark on his neck, a tongue gently teased the sensitive skin around it and then Saint bit down into the black area, causing Drei to scream out, body shivering and clenching down around Saint as the orgasm hit the Warlock, solarlight blasting out from his body, clashing against the voidlight of the dome and mixing with it in a beautiful dance of purple and golden flames.

A soft moan escaped the gray lips that were soon captured in a heated kiss, tongues clashing against each other, each drinking the sounds of the other in, the aftermath of the orgasm still tugging at their senses. For now, the coiling heat rested inside Drei's belly, but it would soon wake up again and demand to be cared for.


	10. Blazing Fire

“Remember the Crimson Days?”, Drei whispers and gently traces his hand over Saint's chassis, looking down to it and searching for a specific scar that was on it. He shuddered when he found the small little dent in the chassis, the memory still in his mind. That was the first time he had lost it. The first time that he truly let go and his rage swept over the battlefield like a storm of flames.

That day everyone saw what exactly happens when you try to break Drei.

_“Saint...!”, gasping for air the Warlock came to a stop before the Titan, who knelt on the ground, gently petting one of the pigeons and cooing softly at it. The Titan turns his head and looks up to Drei, his voice rather amused as he begins to speak._

_“Drei! What is the matter my sunlight?”, he stands up and then dusts off the crumbs of birdseed from his gloves before he embraces Drei in a strong hug, holding the Warlock close to him, still not fully grasping that he is out of the Infinite Forest. He remembered how he woke up the first few days, screaming out in fear of the nightmares that he had and Drei being there at his side, hugging him, holding him and whispering soft warm words to him._

_“Be my Crimson Bond for the Crimson Days”, Drei asks him and Saint lets out a booming laughter, chuckling as he gently nuzzles his helmet against Drei's._

_“I wanted to ask you the same since I am itching to get a chance at fighting at your side my dearest”, he confesses to Drei, who blushes underneath his helmet, before he hugs Saint even tighter, helmet disappearing as he hides his face in Saint's neck._

_“I...will tell Shaxx then to set up a match for us. Get your weapons ready”, with those words Drei gently lets go of Saint and almost floats back to the Courtyard were Shaxx is setting up matches for the Crimson Days, his own husband at his side._

_Saint chuckles softly as he watches his sunlight leave, his own light tingling in excitement at the view of being able to fight at Drei's side again._

_The first few matches are an easy win for both, Drei and Saint never fall down, and even when one of them is injured they press on, push past the limits, and win the match._

_However, with the next match something happens, that would be forever engraved in Drei's memories._

_Their opponents were two Hunters and Drei knew that one of the Hunters was a very deadly and skilled sniper so he clutched his Bite of the Fox close to his body and prayed that he would get the hit before the other Hunter would be able to kill either one of them. Saint was using his Perfect Paradox and as such he had to get close to the enemy to be effective. Drei usually covered his back and sniped away anyone who dared to try and kill his husband with a single sniperrifle shot. However this time he wasn't sure if he would be able to make the shot and protect Saint._

_“Saint...”, his voice cracked as they entered the arena and Saint looked over to him, worry reflected in his voice as he steps closer to his Warlock._

_“Everything alright my sunlight?”_

_“That Hunter...with the red cloak. He...He is a very lethal sniper and...I don't know if I can hit the shot before he gets his shot in”, Drei confesses to him._

_Saint grabs Drei's hands and gently pulls the Warlock closer to himself._

_“Do not doubt your skills, Drei. I have seen what you are able to do and believe me, that Hunter doesn't stand a chance against you”, Saint tries to encourage the Sunsinger._

_Drei lets out a sigh and then nods, looking up to Saint before smiling underneath his helmet._

_“You are right...thank you”_

_“Every time my sunlight”, Saint let out a soft cooing noise and Drei chuckled amused, gently slapping Saint's arm._

_“Now let's show them how a strong Crimson Bond looks like!”_

_The first two rounds Drei easily picked off the Hunter, always hitting the shot before the Hunter could get his shot in. On the third match, however, something was off. Drei couldn't pinpoint what it was, but he was just feeling weird._

_“Only this match and we did it!”, Saint says and Drei can feel the smile in the joyful voice of his husband, a smile cracks over his face as he reloads his Sniperrifle and nods._

_“Let's do it”, he says and then watches for the red glowing reflection of the sniperriflescope._

_Too late he realizes that he isn't seeing it from the direction he is facing and when he hears the shot there is no time to react for him._

_Saint however hears the shot and throws himself onto Drei, pushing him out of the way._

_Warm oil splatters over Drei and he hears the pained cry from Saint as the bullet pierces through the chest of the Titan. Then a second shot is fired and before neither of them can react Saint's head explodes in a shower of metal, oil, and other liquids that circle in the body of the Exo._

_“SAINT!”_

_Drei stares at the dead body of his husband, his entire body shakes and he clutches onto it, knowing that the sniper doesn't have any more ammunition for his sniperrifle and an Autorifle isn't effective on that long range._

_He feels like all the colors are drained from his view as he gently puts down the dead body of Saint, knowing that he'll be resurrected but it still was a deep shock to the Warlock to see Saint injured and dead. It triggered a whole lot of memories that he didn't want to have right now._

_The feeling of dread when he stepped into the Vex Simulation and saw dozens of dead Vex along with Saint's body, covered in purple long tendrils of fabric, floating there in a tomb the Vex made for him._

_The hope that blossomed in his chest when he heard about Osiris' sundial and why he built it._

_The large relief that filled him along with the happiness when he saw his husband walk out of the Gate to the Infinite Forest. The joy of being able to hold him in his arms again and to feel his warm body pressing against his own._

_His helmet exploded in a shower of metal pieces as his solarlight erupted out of his body. He grabbed Saint's weapon and then he took to the skies, solarwings burning with a bright hot fury as he descended down on the Hunter, who just stood there frozen to the spot and staring in utter fear into Drei's burning eyes as the Warlock landed in front of him._

_The loud sound of the Perfect Paradox being fired and how all of the pellets hit the Hunter, killing him immediately._

_Then the Warlock turned around and looked at the other Hunter, the one who had fired the shot that killed his husband._

_His Dawnblade formed in his hand and he walked towards the Hunter, eyes burning with a bright hot flame of vengeance and hatred._

_The Hunter screamed in fear and then the fire of his Autorifle sounded loud in the arena, echoing like screaming from the walls. Each and every bullet was completely burned and disintegrated by the flames around Drei, the floor cracking as the Warlock walked on it, leaving scorched patches of earth behind himself._

_Then he stood in front of the Hunter, who had emptied his entire magazine into Drei and who was now without any ammunition, looking up rather scared to the Warlock, a low whine of fear escaped their throat before they got grabbed by Drei and thrown into the air._

_The loud scream that echoed through the arena had everyone that watched flinch away from the screens as Drei shot up in the sky, his Dawnblade not being a blade of fire but an actual blade as he began cutting up the Hunter, dashing over his body in a frenzied pattern, solarwings leaving trails of blazing flames as he dashed over the body, cutting it up and then he grabbed the Hunter again, looking him straight into the eyes before he placed the tip of the sword on the chest of the Hunter, who at this point was barely conscious from all the pain and cuts he had over his body. And slowly Drei increased the force behind the sword, the armor of the Hunter begun to creak in protest at the sharp object being pushed against it. Then it cracked underneath the pressure and the blade dug through it, scraping the skin of the Hunter before he continued to push it slowly into the chest of the Hunter, dragging it out as long as he could possibly do. The Hunter screamed in pain as the Dawnblade was slowly pushed inside his chest, but he wasn't dead yet and Drei looked him straight in the eyes the entire time, the helmet was burned off from when he had begun to cut him open._  
_Then Drei stopped, the Hunter was crying by now, begging him to just end it quickly._  
_A rather cruel smirk formed on Drei's face and then the Warlock dove down, the shrill scream of the scared Hunter that now clutched to Drei's arm that was grabbing him like it was the only thing keeping him alive. They impacted the floor of the arena and solarlight erupted everywhere, scorching the arena and burning everything that was flammable._

_As the Dust cleared, Drei knelt over the dead corpse of the Hunter, the Dawnblade embedded up to its hilt in the chest of the corpse._

“Yes...you were a beast in the last match”, Saint smiled up at Drei and then wrapped his arms around the Warlock, pulling him closer to his own body.

“Do not fret over the mistakes you made in the past, my dear sunlight. Use them as a lesson to learn about your mistakes and strive to be better”, the Titan says with a soft voice and gently presses a kiss against the diamond-shaped black mark on Drei's neck, making the Warlock shudder with pleasure.

“S-Saint...I”

“No, you do not need to concern yourself with things like that right now”, Saint says with a stern voice and then continues to nibble on the black mark, listening for the low moans that eventually rose up in Drei's chest and his optics glowed with love as he grabbed Drei and gently places him on top of his body, hands traveling down to Drei's ass.

“Let me take care of you my sunlight....”, Saint whispers and all Drei can do is mewl out in pleasure as Saint presses all the right buttons.


End file.
